Fate Has No Limits
by jazzysbear435
Summary: Jasper never left Maria's army. Bella wakes up as a vampire in a dark room with no memory of her life before. Maria is there to welcome her to life as a newborn. When Jasper has to train her, their souls connect. Through thick and thin, mates stick together, always. But, when Bella and Jasper learn that fate has no limits, will they still remain by each others' side?


**Fate Has No Limits**

Chapter ONE

**Jasper's POV:**

For countless years, I have been stuck here with the evilest bitch on this planet. I'm honestly a fucking slave around here. Maria has me training hundreds of newborns each day.

_Newborns; _the most vicious creatures there are for the first year of their existence. Then, they aren't so bad to handle. That is, if they survive. Most are killed due to their lack of skill or control. Their bloodlust puts them in some sort of frenzy in addition to their strength, making them so dangerous. If they somehow survive the training and battles, they still won't be "alive" to walk out of Maria's newborn army.

Maria kills all newborns after their first year mark. She believes that since their extra strength is waning, they would be useless against the other armies that are pure killing machines. The only reason I'm still here is because I caught her attention. She knew right off the bat that I would be useful to her. So she changed me. I spent many years here since then. My "brother" was also allowed to live along with his mate. Maria was going to kill Peter's mate, Charlotte. Miraculously, Charlotte was able to convince her to keep her. So, the three of us are some of the very few seasoned vampires in this army.

The icy flames in my throat told me that it was time for another hunt. Hunting is something that I always dread; I am able to feel the emotions around me as well as manipulate them. Therefore, I can feel every bit of pain and fear that pours from them in floods. The emotions come crashing down on me, making it almost unbearable. But it is something that I have to do.

I take off through the forest. The wind carries the scents of animals, but no humans. I keep running for a few minutes until I come across the scent of a human about 2.48 miles away. I run in the direction that the promising smell is in.

Soon, I came to a stop in front of an old bar. I let my instincts take over to hunt. Staying in the cover of the trees, I watch as the man who is most likely the owner locks up and walks towards his car. His heart beats in my ears, the blood that it's pumping fills my nostrils. From the air, I can tell that there aren't any humans around for a mile or so. _Perfect._

Right before the man opens his car door, I run past him. His frame visibly tenses when he senses my presence. His heart beats faster. I smile coldly to myself as the fear leaks from him.

I came up to him from behind and grab hold of his throat, not enough to kill him, but just enough to let him know my intentions. The keys fall out of his hands, and the fear intensifies greatly. Goosebumps from the cold raise all over his skin. The hair on the back of his neck stands straight up.

As quickly as possible, I drag him into the protection of the woods. He cries out in terror and grabs at my hand. I laugh evilly at his feeble attempts to escape. That only seems to crank up his fear even more. Finally, I find myself tired of playing around, so I snap his neck, cutting off his screams. Eagerly, I sink my teeth into the base of his neck and begin to drain him. I moan as the warm, thick blood flows down my throat, relieving me of my raging thirst. After the blood runs out, I remove my mouth from him, fully satisfied. I then bury him deep in the ground. Unexpectedly, guilt starts to bubble. _I'm a monster. _I quickly extinguish it, not giving it another thought. After all, this is what I was made for.

With a sigh, I run back to the training fields. Thankfully, I had had years to master hunting without making a whole mess of it. There wasn't a drop of blood on my clothes or a hair out of place. The blood would've been disastrous in a field full of bloodthirsty newborns. Nothing I wouldn't be able to handle, but still…

Peter is sitting on the ground, leaning his back against a tree, as he watches the newborns fight, giving orders and instructions here and there. I walk over to him and kneel.

"How are they doing?" I ask him. He shrugs and looks at me.

"Eh, they're a little rusty. 'Bout time you get them straightened out. I swear, these fucking newborns are worse than animals. I'd rather train a few thousand bears than ten of these creatures."

Ah, the usual. Nothing out of place there.

"Alright. Let's get started," I say as I get up. Peter follows suit, and we both walk out into the field.

I stick two fingers in my mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. None of them seem to notice, too far gone into their war frenzy.

"Soldiers!" Still nothing. Frustrated, I took a deep breath and shouted at the top of my lungs, "ATTENTION!"

That seemed to work. I smirked as the newborns dropped everything they were doing. For a second, they were stunned into silence.

"Alright, soldiers! Fall in line!" I instructed.

When their brains finally processed the order, they quickly formed a line. Now, making newborns form a line would be very difficult if not assigned a spot. They would get into arguments, leading to fights, meaning there would be less newborns. So, I organized a sort of pattern for their arrangement. In my opinion, they don't deserve my time. But what else is there to do besides waste your precious time on everyone else while you watch your fucking precious never-ending life pass by? Nothing. There is nothing else. That's the only reason I'm sticking around. This is the only place that I'm actually needed. I, at least, feel like I have _some _purpose, no matter how wrong that purpose is. So, this is who I am; a soulless monster with a black heart, if there is any heart there or not. There may or may not be a heart in my chest. I have no heartbeat to prove it. For all I know, it could be shattered into millions of pieces at the pit of my stomach.

_You deserve no less._ There goes that little voice inside my head. You know; the one that knows it all? He knows my deepest, darkest secrets that are so secretive that I'm not even sure they're real. He's even more ruthless, more merciless that I am, than Jasper is. He doesn't care about anything or anyone, but himself and his mate.

_His mate._ Who am I kidding?! I have no mate. _We _have no mate. But that will change. I know it. I can feel a tug in my chest leading me to _something._ I know that has to mean something. Maybe it's going to be my death. Who knows? I don't. _We _don't. Not even the one that is hidden deep inside of me; the one that is even more feared that I. _The Major. _ He is my inner demon, my inner animal, my inner _monster._

_Snap the fuck out of it! I believe the newborns are awaiting orders!_

I turn my attention back to the newborns.

"Okay, soldiers. You know what you've been taught. We didn't give you the gift of immortality for _nothing._ If you do not learn to fight or defend yourselves, there is no way in hell that you'll be able to survive. Take the knowledge that I gave you, and use it wisely. For today, killing is not permitted. To claim victory, place a bite on the collar bone of your opponent, no more. Am I clear?" All newborns nodded. "Excellent. Begin!"

Once I got the newborns started, I sat back down with Peter and the two of us watched the newborns fight. My thoughts from just a few minutes ago rushed back to me and one word stood out more than the rest; _Mate._ Did I have one? Of course, they exist. I've witnessed it with Peter and Char. But maybe they're just lucky. Maybe I will never find one. Maybe I will never find the one made just for me to spend the rest of eternity with.

A question kept nagging at me; now that Peter was here, maybe I should ask him, just to get it off my shoulders.

"Hey, Peter, what does finding your mate feel like?" I asked him.

He turns at me with a surprised and amused look on his face, which I understood completely. He wasn't expecting this question at random, especially from me. _Too bad, Fucker._

"Um…. Well…. You see, it feels like… like there are ropes tied around your heart. Those ropes seem to pull you in a direction that you hadn't intended on going in. But you go anyway, the physical tug is not exactly something that is possible to ignore once strong enough. And when you find that source, you find your missing half. You find the shine in the sun, the blue in the sky, and your purpose in life," He explained. "You know that you will never be able to live life without them. When you're separated, it's almost unbearable, for the physical pain would be too overwhelming. When you're together, nothing else matters. You focus on them and only them," he finished with a smile. His emotions changed to love, happiness, and longing.

"You make it sound way too cheesy," I joked with a grin.

He chuckled and looked up at me. "Yeah well, there's really no other way to explain it."

"You said that being away would cause pain. Does it hurt now to be away from Char?"

Peter grimaced as if remembering that his heart was throbbing. He nodded slowly. "Yes, it hurts greatly, but I just continue through the day thinking that I'll see her later."

"But what if one day you don't get the chance to see her?" I asked him before I could stop myself.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "What are you saying?" he sneered. _Ah, shit._

"Listen, I didn't mean it like that. All I meant is what if she was taken away from you?" _Damn it. _

"You mean like…. Like if she was _killed_?!" he growled. He stood up and held me up by the collar of my shirt all in one swift movement. Fuck. Fuck. Major fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. FUCK! Angry mate, not something you want to get involved in. FUCK! Peter was the only one that equaled up to more than half of my skill. With his anger, he could easily make an almost fair fight. And since he felt that his mate was threatened, he had a decent chance of winning. Mates would stop at nothing. I've seen it many times.

Peter brought his face close to mine. "Are you threatening her? Is that it? You planning on murdering my mate?! You won't make it past me, Major or no Major. I won't let you hurt Charlotte!"

"Come on, you know me better than that! I wouldn't lay a fucking finger on her without your permission. You don't actually think that I would hurt her, do you?"

He growled in response. Just before this could carry on any farther, I heard my name being called.

"Major! Maria wants to speak with you. You'd better hurry. She says that it's important," Mathew, another seasoned vampire, told me.

"Fine. Tell Maria I'll be there in a sec. I have to take care of something, but it won't be long."

He nodded and ran off. I looked back at Peter who still had me up by my collar.

"I swear on my life that I have never and _will _never harm your mate," I said with all the sincerity that I could muster up. He searched my eyes, detecting for any deception. When he was obviously pleased to find none, he dropped me on my ass. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Sorry, man. Don't know what happened just there. You wanted to know about mates? Well, there is one reaction to a very, _very _mild, most likely indirect threat. But seeing as you're the Major, it would probably be worse," he said as he shuttered. "Now get going before Maria rips your dick off and mounts it on her wall for display. Remember the last time you were late?"

"Don't remind me," I groaned, recalling that memory that was crystal clear in my mind.

I took off towards Maria's tent. I stood outside, waiting for her approval. "Come on in." I entered the roomy tent without hesitation. "What is it?" I asked.

She motioned for me to sit beside her on the make-shift chair. Not that we needed it, but it was still convenient nonetheless.

"Jasper, we brought in another changing human," she stated. Pft! That's it? Really?

"Sooooooo?"

"Soooooooooo, this one is special. I just know it. She's been changing for 8 days already."

"8 days?!" The longest I've ever heard of was three days, almost four. But more than double that?! I looked for any sign that she was just joking in her emotions and expression. She was completely serious. 100% honest. Whoa. "Is she even alive? Is she actually still changing? How do you know that the venom didn't kill her?"

"Her heart is still beating. I'm continuing to see more changes in her body every day. Just this morning, her heart started to beat a bit faster. I'm sure she'll wake in a few more hours, one more day max."

"Do you know why she's taking so long to change into a vampire? I've never heard of this."

"Sadly, I'm clueless. Maybe it's because I didn't eject enough venom. But that has happened to lots of newborns. It still never took this long. I hate not knowing things that are going to happen. She must be in so much pain! And to go through the _whole _change without so much as a whimper is just…. Incredible. I can't think of any other word to describe it," she said sadly. I didn't really believe her pity or sympathy. I believed the whole point of the sentence even less. I jumped up from where I was sitting and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're lying! That is not possible! I have seen thousands changed, and even the strongest cry out of pain. Someone changing for 8 days would scream in agony for the whole period. _She, _is it? So she's a girl, no less. You can't honestly expect me to believe that!" I started to walk out the tent, pissed that my time was wasted.

"Major! Check my emotions. Am I lying?!" she screeched. I paused for a minute to feel around me.

"You're not lying!" I breathed. This is just too impossible, but it's real all the same. And… I didn't care. Why should I? Just another newborn to train and then kill. Who fucking cares? I don't.

"Yes! I'm telling the truth. I would never-"

"Why are you telling me this?" I interrupted.

She stopped and looked at me confused. "Why? Why?! What, you just don't give a damn?"

"Took the words out of my mouth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some newborns to train." I left the tent quickly.

When I got back to the fields, I was calmed back down and ready to finish training. I went to stand next to Peter who was now lighting a pile of newborns. "Hold on. Didn't I say no killing? I'm sure I did, unless of course my memory is failing me," I say sarcastically.

He shrugs and continues finishing off. "I know. These newborns don't know how to listen. I killed one, but the rest managed to kill each other. Not surprised at all. So what did the old bitch want?"

"Nothing important. Something about a newborn that's been changing 8 days. I personally don't give a flying fuck."

Peter stops what he was doing and looks at me with a look I couldn't identify. "You will soon," he muttered so low that I could barely here it. Actually, I'm not sure that I was even meant to hear it.

"What the hell does that mean? Why do you always have to be so damn cryptic?"

"It just means that you _will _give a flying fuck," he said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and I suppose this is your gift talking, right? Well, I honestly-"

"It's not a gift! I just know shit, okay?!"

"Whatever the fuck it is, then! I still don't care." With that, I walk over to a group of newborns that were whispering. They apparently were too caught up in the conversation to hear or see me. They all jumped when I cleared my throat.

"Why aren't you all training?" I ask them in a dangerously calm voice. But on the inside, I was fucking pissed that they would ignore my orders.

One newborn, Jason, ever so boldly spoke up. "We were just talking about-" He was cut off when another newborn kicked him.

"You were talking about what?"

"About a special newborn that's been changing for-"

"Do you ever shut up?" another newborn scolded.

"You're in deep shit now, soldier," Peter chuckled as he walked by to gather other body parts that were scattered along. I glared at Peter and then turned my glare to Jason. I got close to him before he could blink.

"No one is to speak of her! Is that understood?" When no one said anything, I got even angrier. "I said, is. That. Understood?" I ground out. They all nodded frantically. "Fall out!" Each newborn ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

"I guess some things will never change," sighed a voice from behind me. I smiled to myself. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Can't help the fact that everyone's scared of me, Char."

"You could try being nicer, kinder?"

"Pft. Yeah. Right," I snorted.

She chuckled. "I'm not scared of you. Never will be," she told me.

"No, but you were."

"Jasper, that was just because you were going to kill me. Otherwise, I would never be afraid of you. You're just too sweet on the inside. That's why I love you."

I rolled my eyes and folder my arms. _Puh-lease._

"That took a major blow to your ego, didn't it?" I didn't reply. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me from behind. I relaxed under her comfort immediately. Something about Charlotte made it hard not to be calm and gentle. I turned around and wrapped my own arms around her small frame. Damn it, she really is damaging my ego.

We spent hours talking until Peter joined in. It was simple stuff, and sometimes silly stuff. It was nice to be in the company of my two companions for a change. Training newborns took its toll. When the sun came up over the horizon the next day, I was disappointed to have to go back to training, but I knew that it was time. Peter and I trained while Char went on errands for Maria. Training wasn't too difficult. The first two hours went pretty smoothly. But on the third hour, I was getting impatient. The newborns were starting to slack. "Damn it, Nick! Get with it!" I called over to a newborn who was just bitten for the sixth time. "Maya, if you don't get your sparkly ass into gear, I'm going to take you to over to Maria," I hollered to another.

"Major!" Peter ran over to me. "Major, the girl's awake!"

"So?"

"She's finally awake after 9 days!"

"So?" I said again. Just then, he looked like a piece of information was slamming into him. A look of horror crossed all him features, erasing any traces of excitement.

"Major, you have to get over there, quick!"

"What? Why?"

"She's in trouble! That girl is in trouble! You need to help her now!" He begged.

"So?" I repeated.

He looked pretty angry that I didn't care. Like I give a fuck how much he hates me.

"Fine. If you won't, then I will. I'm not letting her get killed." He took off in the direction of a tent. The weird thing? That tent that was about 50 yards away was where the tug in my chest was leading to. _You see, it feels like… like there are ropes tied around your heart. Those ropes seem to pull you in a direction that you hadn't intended on going in. _My brother's words burned into my mind, consuming every thought. All I could focus on were those words that seemed so to be a bit difficult to string into sentences.

"Peter! Wait!" I called out to him. He gave me a knowing smile, that bastard. He knew I wouldn't be able to resist. Fucker. Asshole. Cryptic shit bag. Yeah, because he knows _everything_. In the blink of an eye he went from standing 10 feet away from that tent to standing in front of me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I knew you weren't completely heartless, you son of a gun! Now go!"

I rolled my eyes but still walked in the direction of the tug. Hang on. Didn't I throw a bitch-fit over going to that tent? Why am I going now? Why do I care? _I don't. _ Ah, I was wondering when that voice would return. But, along with that voice, another also came, too. _Whatever is at the end of this tug needs you. _I felt like I had two cartoon dudes on my shoulders, an angel and a devil. Both, go figure, were Peter. I think I'm the first vampire to go crazy. Besides Peter, that is.

With a deep, unneeded breath, I started towards the tent. I needed to know what was in that tent. I found myself _liking _the way the tug was bringing me in, liking each step that I took as it eased the pressure in my heart.

I like that tug.

I love that tug.

I want that tug.

I crave that tug.

I needed that tug.

_But you go anyway, the physical tug not exactly possible to ignore once strong enough._

When I made it to the opening of the tent, I stepped in without hesitation.

At first, the tug lessened to the point where it felt like it was nearly gone. But before I could feel relieved, the pressure skyrocketed. I could swear that my chest would cave in with the feeling if I didn't know that that was impossible. _The source is close, I know it is._

I looked around the tent to find who it was; to find who my mate was. As soon as I looked, I didn't know what to think. In fact, I wasn't thinking. The pressure was lifted from my dead, ice-cold heart. The world came crashing down, burning down to the last molecule. It didn't matter, though, because I found my world. The moon burst to dust. I found a new moon. The stars exploded and vanished. But I found my own shining star that could put the sun to shame. The sun didn't explode. It revolved around my solar system, quite opposite than it did a few days prior to this moment.

_This moment… couldn't be real. _And I'll never believe it. I'll never believe that I found my purpose.

_And when you find that source, you find your missing half. You find the shine in the sun, the blue in the sky, and the purpose in life in general. You know that you will never be able to live life without them. _And I won't.

**WELL… that's it, people! At least for the first chapter. I already planned out the FanFic. SSSOOOOO yeah. I know that the ending was a bit cheesy. But hey! That's what happens with mates… even for the cold Jasper that is sexy no matter what! And I don't care if that was the most random thing ever, 'cause it isn't. **_**MY **_**Jazzy is sexier than all y'all, even Edward. So ha! In your faces, Edwardians! (DON'T EAT ME FOR THAT COMMENT!) PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!**

**Farewell, my Jazzyers, and I hate you, Douchewardians! Roses are red, violets are blue. I have five fingers, the middle one's for you. But don't worry! You're still number one! ;-) I'm just messing with you people! I love Edward! (But I LOOOVEEE MMMMYYYY Jasper sooooo much more! Damn, I ate WAY too many skittles. **


End file.
